Last Shadow Puppet
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Ianto’s being stalked, he’s tried to keep it from the team but the more time that goes on the more serious it gets and the more danger he’s in. Jack decides to take matters into his own hands but will he just make it worse? Janto RATING CHANGE- M
1. Chapter 1

**Last Shadow Puppet**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own, don't sue me,

**Rating- **um T might go up to M will give fair warning if it does

**Summary- **Ianto's being stalked he's tried to keep it from the team but the more time that goes on the more serious it gets and the more danger he's in Jack decides to take matters into his own hands but will he make it worse? Janto

**Pairing- **Janto

**Genre- **Romance/hurt comfort

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Prologue**_

For months, wherever he went, whatever he did, he felt eyes following his every step; he felt a presence behind him as he turned every corner but whenever he turned to look all his eyes found was an empty space or the busy Cardiff streets. He never saw anything suspicious, to begin with, merely felt it in the very pit of his gut, like some sort of intuition. He had ignored it for a long time, simply passing it off as paranoia relating to his job and the things that he had seen.

It was daily now though, the feeling of someone watching him as he left his flat in the morning, as he drove to work, parked his car and walked along the pier to the Tourist Information centre all the way until he was actually hidden away within the security of the hub and even then he played it all over in his head because it just seemed so wrong. It was getting worse as time went on, he had gone from closing his curtains and his blinds just at night to keeping them closed all of the time.

He was finding it hard to sleep, sitting up all night and watching the door, he'd taken to placing his gun underneath his pillow. He went to work earlier and earlier in the morning and came back later and later at night. He was tired all the time at work and Tosh had started questioning his health leading to the rest of the team noticing that something wasn't quite right. He merely passed it off as fatigue from late nights, saying that he was fine.

He didn't want to let the rest of the team known, he didn't want to involve them in something that might not even be real, could just be a figment of his imagination. Tricks that his mind is playing on him after all of the crazy and horrific things that he has seen. He didn't want them thinking that he was weak, that the stress of the job was getting to him, that he was mad. He just wanted it all to go away, to get back to his normal life or as normal as working with Torchwood could be.

He was down in the archives, working late long after everyone else had gone home, busy filing financial reports and checking that everything was going as it should be. He'd managed to forget all of the worries he had when he left the hub and before he returning in the morning. Occupying his mind with numbers and things that were pure fact and made complete sense.

"You should be at home Ianto," the deep rich voice filtered into the silence of the room, he looked up giving one of his trademark smiles to the other male.

"Just tying up a few loose ends Sir, shouldn't be much longer now," the Captain nodded seeming to understand yet he didn't turn on his heel and leave like he usually did, just leant against the cabinet continuing to watch the young Welshman. "Was there something that you needed Sir?" He asked, meeting the gaze of the American with that of his own.

"Not really no," he admitted keeping his gaze on the other even when Ianto tore his away. "Is everything ok with you Ianto?" the younger man filed the folder in his hand away before turning and smiling at his Captain once again.

"Fine Sir, what makes you ask?" He questioned as he began to stalk out of the archives and head back to his workstation, Jack following him closely.

"You've just looked a little tired recently, seem more distant, you come in early and leave late it's like you don't want to leave at all." Jack explained leaning against the other man's desk as Ianto himself smiled and sat down in the chair in front of his station.

"Must be those Pheromones of yours Sir," he said with a smirk that caused Jack to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really," he smirked back at the young Welshman, Ianto shrugged and loaded up his computer, spinning on his chair to face the other man.

"That or I find these financial reports really riveting," Jack's smile fell and he squinted his eyes suspiciously as the young man turned his chair and his attention back to the computer.

"You know I always wonder," Jack mused, Ianto looked at him from out of the corner of his eye but otherwise did and said nothing. "Would any of you actually let me know if something was wrong." Ianto didn't make any move to answer the rhetorical question Jack had posed. He couldn't say anything; he wanted to but he didn't know if Jack would understand or if he would just think the young man was loosing it under the pressure of the job.

"What would make you wonder about that Sir?" Ianto asked nonchalantly never once turning his gaze from his computer screen to the one that was busily boring into his head.

"Just something that has been playing on my mind that's all," he explained with a shrug,

"I don't think you need to worry about that Sir, we're fine," he said looking up at him with a smile, Jack reached out and stroked the young mans face with his hand, tracing the dark rims beneath his pale eyes with his thumb and cupping Ianto's face with his hand, leaning in close enough that Ianto could feel the warmth of the others breath ghosting across his face.

His heart beat loudly in his chest, loud enough that he was sure that Jack would be able to hear it given how close he currently was to the flustered Welshman.

"Go and get some sleep Ianto," he whispered into the younger man's ear running his hand through the soft dark hair, letting his hand linger on his neck feeling the warmth that radiated from the skin beneath his palm. "I will see you tomorrow morning, hopefully a little more rested." That being said he pulled himself away from the young man turned on his heal and disappeared into his office.

Ianto watched him go and then collapsed a little bit more into his chair, allowing his heart rate to return to normal as he logged out of his computer and shut it down. Jack was watching him from his office, but it wasn't uncomfortable like he felt with whatever was watching him outside. It was warm and caring and concerned, it felt nice to have Jack watching over him, nice enough that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to tell him of his worries, he really did but he just couldn't find the words to do it.

So he did the only thing that he could do, he looked up at Jack, smiled at him and left.

The minute he stepped outside the uneasiness returned to him. As he made his way to his car he checked over his shoulder every few minutes, well aware of the gun hidden in a pocket on the inside of his coat. All the while thinking that things would have been a lot easier had he just said something to Jack.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ok well there's the prologue actual chapters will be longer, I'll be going into Ianto's past as I see it with this one as well so hope that it's ok and enough to get people interested. _

_Thank you _


	2. This Time Imperfect

**_Last Shadow Puppet_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Chapter one – This time Imperfect_**

He awoke holding onto the notion that something was wrong, like that tingle in the back of your mind when something isn't where you are certain that you put it. It tugged him from his sleep, luring him from the warmth of his bed because something gnawed in the pit of his stomach telling him that sleep was no longer for him. He stalked into the living room his eyes taking in the sight of the slightly ajar front door and his heart stopped. He had locked it last night there was no uncertainty of that.

There it was now however, open just wide enough until the chain latch caught it and prevented it from opening any further. He all but ran over to it, slamming it closed and locking it, not that it really was going to do him any good; it had been locked before he had gone to sleep last night, yet open when he woke this morning. He sighed and buried his head in his hands, he was scared, he was willing to admit that to himself for the time being and part of him wished that he had told Jack yesterday because then maybe he wouldn't have felt so alone.

Did that mean that he would walk up to Jack when he went in to work this morning, would he pull him aside and tell him that he needed to talk, would he take his worries and tell them to his Captain? Probably not, he'd more than likely go with the intention of saying something and then just think that it wasn't the time or the place to do it. He'd probably bury himself in work hoping to forget the whole thing, hoping to escape it when he knew that in reality he couldn't.

He sighed and rose from where he was crouched on the floor, trying desperately to piece together the fragments of his ever faithful mask that he had come to rely on far too much, so much more dependable than letting anyone get close to him. Ianto Jones kept himself to himself, even the people he worked with, the people he considered friends, what did they really know about him? Nothing, not even Jack with all the information that Torchwood has at its disposal with all it's authority, no one knew the real Ianto Jones, his past, and that's the way he liked it.

So, he showered he dressed, he fixed his tie tight to his throat, he grabbed his keys and he headed to his car. He stopped just before getting into the vehicle, a piece of paper on the windscreen catching his eye, he thought that it would be a parking fine, unpleasant but something that quite frequently happened to a lot of people. When he lifted it from the screen it was far from that, a torn piece of paper, writing scrawled across the pure white in black ink smudged and blurred but clear to read none the less.

'I know you Ianto Jones, I see you,'

A shiver crept up his spine; he hastily screwed up the piece of paper and shoved it in his coat pocket, running a gloved hand through his hair as he leant against his car. He ran his hand across his face and fixed his tie, placing his complacent composure in place once again.

Shaken as he was he walked into work as though he didn't have a worry in the world, nodding in greeting to Jack as he passed him and heading to the coffee machine to begin his daily routine. He hung his coat up as the coffee machine breathed to life finding the designated cups for each member of the team and making each a warm beverage and placing it on there desks for when they would arrive in a couple of minutes time. Jack's he took up to his office, as he ascended the staircase he found the captain's gaze on him, watching him from the windows of his office.

Ianto didn't look up to meet his eyes as he walked into the others office, just placed the coffee on his desk and turned to leave. Jack caught his arm mid turn, gazes locked, Ianto found himself almost flush against his Boss, the younger man smirked defiantly despite himself.

"Now this is definitely considered harassment Sir, I'm not too sure who I should report it to though as you are my Boss." Jack smiled and rolled his eyes,

"You were trying to avoid me," the Captain stated with a raised eyebrow, enquiring as to why without asking, Ianto smiled,

"Trying to avoid being molested Sir," a serious look fell upon the immortal mans face,

"I wasn't born yesterday Ianto, something's wrong with you," there it was, the perfect opportunity for him to say what was going on, to tell his Captain that he was scared, to step a little closer into those arms and forget a little bit of what tormented his mind. The alarms went and the door to the hub slid open and chattering broke into the silence as Gwen, Owen and Tosh made their way to their workstations.

Just like that the opportunity seemed to disappear and so Ianto smiled and diverted his eyes placed his hand to his Captain's chest and said in little more than a whisper that he was fine.

"It's nothing Sir, your coffee is getting cold and I don't want to brag but it's too good to waste." He gave a suggestive look and Jack gave a slight growl as the younger moved away from him.

"If you need me Ianto, I'm right here," Ianto nodded, bowed his head slightly, turned on his heel and left heading down to the archives. He'd reappear every once in a while, make everyone a fresh cup of coffee and then disappear back. Jack watched him intently whenever he came up and Ianto wondered how long he could convince him that everything was ok.

As Jack watched him it felt as though his eyes were boring straight through him into his soul, into where all his uncertainty slept, into where the rat's gnawed at his stomach, into where something shone a little brighter and fluttered a little harder when Jack touched him, flirted with him. The third time he was making coffee Owen stopped to have a word, asking him how he was Ianto just smirked and forced a cup of coffee into his hands.

"Either you want to get me into bed, or Jack's put you up to something, I'm guessing the latter." Ianto smiled at him, patting him on the back, "and as I'm about to tell him now, I'm fine," he said with yet another smile as he breezed past the other male and headed up to Jack's office. He walked into the Captain's office and bright blue eyes smiled up at him; he raised an eyebrow at the elder man.

"Have I told you that you're looking incredibly attractive today Ianto," Ianto chuckled a little, rolling his eyes,

"I've been waiting for you to say something all day, I know how much you love a waistcoat and a tie," he explained seductively loosening his tie just a fraction. Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"Oh do you, is that why you wear them?" Ianto smirked, hand resting on the buttons of his waistcoat beneath his suit jacket.

"I wear them because you enjoy watching as my suit slowly comes off during the course of a long stressful day," Ianto sat on the edge of the desk beside his superior, letting the suit jacket slip off of his shoulders, "the jacket when it gets a little bit too hot down in the archives, the way I roll up the sleeves of my shirt, loosen the tie when it starts to press a little too tightly against my throat or just when I start to notice a bit too much. The way I undo the waistcoat and just leave it open when I want you to pay attention to me."

"Ignore absolutely everyone and everything when you do that by the way, Gwen was really annoyed last week when I told her that it was nice to hear the her great aunt had just died. I had no idea what she was talking about, just smiled and nodded." Ianto smirked,

"Ianto… I was wondering if you could explain something to me," and his tone had changed, he seemed worried and when he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket Ianto raised an eyebrow. It was put in front of him, unfolded, everything he had been hiding, running from, staring him in the face horrible and cruel and he felt like his privacy had been betrayed. The professional composure never once even slipped from his face, his eyes met Jack's and there were no shining lights or fluttering, just a thousand rats.

'I know you Ianto Jones, I see you,'

"Who's watching you Ianto, who's making you scared to sleep at night, who's making you lie to me, what's going on?"

"Who gives you the right to go through my stuff?" Ianto asked and deep down he was angry and deeper down he was so glad but not even he knew that yet.

"I do, because I care about you and something was so clearly wrong but you wouldn't tell me what, you just looked at me and smiled and said it was nothing. You lied to me Ianto, looked me right in the eyes and lied." Ianto looked away from him,

"What I do with my life is my business," and it was, but Jack couldn't let Ianto let this fester, couldn't let him be hurt because it would hurt Jack too much. "Not being cruel Sir but what do you actually know about me? About any of us, except for Gwen, I found you remember out of everyone here, you know the least about me, why the sudden interest." That stung but Jack didn't let it show,

"I don't want to lose you or see you hurt Ianto," Jack explained grabbing hold of the younger's hand and squeezing it a little to reassure him. "Will you stay here tonight, for one night, please Ianto, I would also like to set up surveillance around and in your apartment, I'd send a friend of mine, someone deep in Torchwood, who I trust with my life," Ianto smiled despite himself,

"You just want to watch me get changed," Ianto had always been one for hiding behind words and masks, it was rare for him to show his actual feelings to anyone, family, close friends, work colleagues, even himself sometimes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack smiled warmly, squeezing the others shoulder as he walked out of his office.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Ok shorter than I expected but Xmas got in the way and I had to update asap, hope you all enjoyed thanks to all reviewers and this was for you. Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone, hope you liked, thank you. _


	3. The Despair Factor

**Last Shadow Puppet**

_Happy New Year to all, thank you for all reviews hope you enjoy the new chapter xx_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_Chapter two – The Despair Factor_**

Ianto hates being pitied, he hates when someone looks at him as though he's weak and unable to protect himself. Ianto is more than capable of looking after himself; he just wished that people would have a little more faith in his abilities. He was better than what they all thought of him. The looks that he got from the team, of pity and worry drove him mad, they didn't know what was going on exactly but they knew that something was happening and the pity shone in their eyes.

It made him want to run, to get away from it all because it scared him when he saw compassion in their eyes. Ianto didn't respond well to sympathy or pity or concern from his fellow human beings. Ianto has secrets hidden deep beneath his flesh; Ianto breathes scars from his past that he has never uttered to a soul. Ianto is broken, he is wrong and no one in the world knows who he is beyond face value, not anymore.

Sometimes when he speaks the voice doesn't sound like his own, the words don't seem to be coming from him. Just a hollow echo of what his voice should sound like, what his words should be saying, and the message he's really trying to convey.

Jack's good for him, Jack's got all the life that Ianto once had, Jack kisses him and makes his heart beat and Jack lets him fall to let him know that he's only human. He hates him but he feels something strong and raw for him that allows him to forget every now and again. Jack flirts with him and then kisses Gwen in the corridor, Jack's all the good of humanity and all the bad wrapped up in a nice little package.

Somewhere along the line, Jack forgot what it felt like to have claws sink into his heart, shred it to pieces, or maybe there was just nothing left. Jack was broken but it was different to Ianto's broken, Jack liked what he was, Ianto hated what he had become. There had been times when Ianto had sat alone and just screamed, at the top of his lungs, had gripped his hair and screamed into the floor because everything was wrong and what he was living wasn't how he had envisioned his life turning out.

He watches Jack as the man touches Gwen's arm a soft caring gesture and Ianto doesn't understand, the way Jack's emotions flip back and forth so easily. He was jealous and he was mad but he didn't know why, they weren't really anything, none of them. Jack wasn't his and Gwen wasn't Jack's but everything in the world is wrong and people are always chasing after what they can't have.

It's Owen who snaps him from his thoughts, forcing a coffee into the other man's hand and sitting beside him, without saying a word. They're all broken all of them sat in this room, Gwen not so much, but Owen and Tosh, Ianto, all shells of the person they had once been. That innocent carefree child asking their parents to watch them as they slid down the slide seemed a lifetime away.

"Are you feeling alright Owen?" He asks as he takes a sip of the coffee and a small smile graces the other mans face, Jack's eyes are on Ianto, he chooses to ignore them.

"Why do you think he chose us to be part of Torchwood Ianto? What is it about us that set us apart from the millions of other people in this God forsaken country?" Ianto shrugged,

"To be honest Owen I sort of forced my way in, wouldn't stop following him,"

"If he hadn't of wanted you, he wouldn't have allowed you in, he would have ripped all of your memories from you and walked away as if he had just told you the time." He stared up at the other man from his seat, "we've all noticed it haven't we, what we have in common, what we lack, Gwen's the odd one out, someone knows her, someone cares about her outside of this hole."

Ianto smiles and wonders if maybe Owen's right if maybe they're here because there's no one to miss them when they're gone. No door to knock on, no tears when the door is opened, no one to demand an answer or to see the body. Maybe they're part of Torchwood because they're expendable in the eyes of Jack Harkness, or maybe Jack saw something in them that they could never see in themselves.

Jack's eyes are still on him and when he turns to meet them there's no pity within them, a hint of concern maybe and a look that he doesn't understand the meaning of. The Captain walks over to him, a hand gently caressing his face and an innocent kiss placed atop of his head. Ianto thinks sometimes that Jack's going to hurt him far too much. He walks away as quickly as he had approached.

Ianto watches as everyone starts packing up, Owen chucking all his stuff in a draw and mock saluting at Jack as he grabs his coat screams goodbye to everyone and all but runs out of the door. Toshiko logging out of the computer, telling Jack to keep an eye on one of the programs she was running and to call her if he needed as he ushered her out of the door. Then there was Gwen finishing up her report, glancing up at Jack every once in a while when she thought he wasn't looking, then saying goodnight as she goes home to where Rhys is waiting up for her every night.

They're different everyone of them, all the little things they do, the way they work, their emotions towards what they're doing, the way they react to situations. Despite the differences they all manage to work well together, each adjusting to the others needs, maybe that was what Jack saw in them the ability to function as a team whilst having the different skills that he needed to make Torchwood work. At the moment everything in Ianto's life came back to Jack, Jack Harkness the immortal man.

Ianto wondered how Jack would react when it was one of them gunned down in the line of duty. How would he feel when it was Ianto himself whose life was brought to an abrupt end, would it even matter to him, how many loved ones had he seen die, did it still hurt him as it had the first time all those years ago?

Ianto wanted to go home, Ianto was scared of going home, someone was watching him, he had no idea why, but it had gone from silent almost unnoticeable eyes in the back of his head to letters on his car and an open door when he awoke. The thing that scared him the most, the writing on the paper, _'I know you Ianto Jones…' _no one knew him, not really, not everything. That was the way he liked it, he liked having his secrets he liked the scars to stay burning silently on his skin. Unseen, unknown,

Jack watched him, Jack had covered his home in cameras, Jack was worrying over him and when Jack's concerned about something then it's probably time you had started being concerned yourself.

"You ok Ianto?" Jack asked as he sat beside him on the couch, the younger smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine Sir, just want to go home and get some rest," he explained running his hand through his hair and leaning back against the couch. Jack never moved his eyes from the others form.

"Really? Well, I've got everything set up at your apartment so if you want to leave then be my guest." Ianto looked at Jack from the corner of his eye, he was stuck and Jack knew it, if he left, that fear, uncomfort, would resurface again, the cold eyes following his every move would regain their study and Ianto didn't want to risk letting them discover anything more about him. If he stayed however then Jack would know that he was scared, that he wasn't ok, maybe Ianto had to let someone know that but Ianto had lost his faith in people a long time ago.

"Jack…" he doesn't look at him and he clenches his hand so tightly that his nails bite harshly into the soft flesh of his palm, how long has it been since Ianto has asked someone for help, since he's relied on someone. Lisa hadn't even been the last person it had been long before her, Lisa he had loved but he had not relied on her, had not told her everything. "Can I stay here… tonight… please," The captain smiled a gentle, pleased smile.

"You just want to get into my bed," Ianto smiled wistfully, silently thanking Jack for the playful behaviour that took the attention away from Ianto and his situation.

"Can you blame me?" Jack smiled,

"Ianto, why didn't you come to me earlier, why didn't you say that something was wrong?" Ianto stares at him but doesn't say anything, his reasons are his own and how can he explain them when he doesn't understand them himself. "Why don't you talk to me?" Ianto's eyes shimmer with a long lost emotion and he locks his gaze with Jack's slowly shaking his head,

"I don't know," and it could be the most truthful thing he has said to him since he met him, Ianto's life has been filled with pitfalls and strangled hearts. It's been filled with disappointments and bitter regrets with shattered promises and emptiness beyond belief.

Then there's Jack's hand on his, squeezing reassuringly, there's blue staring into blue; there is the understanding of unspoken fear. It's Jack that pulls Ianto into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace but it's Ianto who folds into it so willingly. Jack's hands on his back stroking gently and fisted in his hair burn his skin, the kiss placed tenderly atop his head stings and it's the nicest thing he's felt in years. Jack pulls away from the younger man just enough to be able to lift Ianto's head, leaning in he places a gentle kiss on the others lips.

Nothing more than the tender brush of lips on lips, they had shared more intense moments but it made something inside of Ianto flicker to life again. Jack smiled at him, holding onto him like he would run away if he didn't.

"Talk to me Ianto," If Jack wouldn't have been holding on to him in that moment then it was quite possible that Ianto would have run. Ianto didn't want to talk, Ianto wanted to leave his past in the past for now and ever. He wanted his despair to stay buried, to rot away in the back of his mind. They all thought that his problems started with the death of Lisa but they went so much farther back than that.

"Do you talk to me? What's your name?" None of them talked, not really, only Gwen, everyone else sat round the table playing their cards close to their chests. When they thought about it what did they really know about each other? Whatever Jack's files said about them it wasn't everything and he had spent a long time wondering if that mattered to Jack, if he would prefer to have the missing pieces filled in.

"Good point," he said with a wistful smile, maybe Jack had just realised how little they know about each other. "Maybe it's about time we started to change that, Jones Ianto Jones and what better way to do it than over dinner." Jack smiled and Ianto rolled his eyes, "So, what would you like? My treat," Jack watched intently as Ianto seemed to try to decide, loosening his tie considerably.

"You are such a tease," Jack muttered with a growl and a smile as he headed off to order some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok well second chapter done, I really wanted to have some more insight into Ianto's character and start looking into his past a bit more in this chapter as well as showing Owen as being a bit more of a friend. So, hope you enjoyed it and will be back for the next chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all get a cookie. _


	4. Wonder Wall

**Last Shadow Puppet**

_Eh hem, very late update, had terrible writers block hope that I haven't lost everyone, very sorry to you all_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Chapter three – Wonder wall**_

Jack's wonderful, he smiles and laughs makes Ianto forget all of his worries, all the things that niggle away at his mind. They tell each other stories over the Chinese Jack brought in for dinner; Ianto refuses to believe several that Jack has to tell. Jack teases Ianto, licks his lips as the younger slips the tie from around his neck. The younger rolls his eyes at the suggestive look his superior passes his way. When the Captain leans across the table and gently wipes some sauce from the corner of Ianto's mouth the younger's heart skips a beat.

The touch is gentle, caring, his hand lingers a few seconds longer than it needed to, Ianto notices and simply brings his hand up to rest against Jack's. After a moment they separate, hands slip away and return to their sides. The elder smiles softly, he stands and offers his hand to Ianto who places his own within it. They stand coming together close enough that they can feel each other's heart's beating and part of Ianto wants to run, the other part keeps him exactly where he is.

"Well Ianto Jones," Jack begins, placing one of his hands on the small of Ianto's back and slowly starting to sway to a tune that was playing in the elders head. "I find the overwhelming urge to tell you that I have had a wonderful night," he smiles and pulls Ianto a little bit closer, the younger smiles as he rests his head against Jack's, the feel of the warm flesh against his own makes his stomach flutter.

"I'm very glad, thank you for dinner sir," the captain rolled his eyes, his hand slipping a little further down Ianto's back, resting lightly on his tailbone.

"My name is Jack," he pulled back a little, his eyes staring into Ianto's, trying to find something buried so deep, Ianto felt like he was falling. Jack's lips gently brushed his own and Ianto's eyes fluttered closed as the elder deepened the kiss, the younger responded tentatively afraid to push too much. One of Jack's hands caressed Ianto's cheek, the other kept them tightly together. Hearts beating against hearts, Ianto feels like he could break any second, shatter like glass if Jack increased his touch just a little bit. They part; the Captain continues to sway with his new found dance partner. "How long has this been going on for Ianto?" the younger shrugs softly,

"A few months, maybe more," he falls silent; the look that the elder passes his way tells him to continue, "I didn't think anything of it to begin with, there was just the feeling of being watched I figured it was nothing more than paranoia." The back of Jack's hand brushed his cheek softly. "It slowly got worse," he stops, thinks for a moment then meets his captains eyes, "Jack, I've noticed things moved in my apartment, some things missing, I've woken up to open doors and windows that I know I closed and locked the night before. What is it Jack, what's following me?"

"I don't know," the elder answers, they stop swaying and Jack brings both hands up to cradle the younger's face. "Not yet, but it's going to be ok Yan, I promise," he kisses him again the mere ghost of lips against lips and Ianto feels as though his heart has stopped.

"Thank you," Ianto whispers against his companion's lips, they don't really discuss sleeping arrangements, Jack leads Ianto to his bed and Ianto lies in it, they sleep in their clothes, the captain's arm rests over Ianto's waist. His heart starts beating again to the rhythm laid out by Jack's own.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Ianto bolts awake, startled by the alarms screaming as someone enters the hub, the captain is no longer at his side. He sighs softly and runs his hand through his hair, there is a box in the far corner that catches his eye, his name is written across it in bold black ink. A suit lies inside, clean and perfectly crisp unlike the one he had slept in last night, he smiles to himself, looks around to make sure Jack is not hiding anywhere and slowly begins to undress.

He walks into Jack's office, stares down through the glass walls at where the Captain is briefing the rest of him team. The second he is finished his eyes find those of Ianto's, the younger offers him a small smile before turning on his heel and heading down into the hub to make everyone their first coffee of the morning. Jack is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs; he eyes the younger, smiles to himself.

"Nice suit," the elder admires, Ianto smiles and turns to face the older man,

"Thank you," and Jack knows that he's referring to more than just the suit, the backs of their hands brush, purposefully, all but desperate for the contact. "I'll bring you your coffee up in a minute, after I have sorted out the others." Ianto explains and walks away, he can feel Jack's eyes on his back, feel them move down his body before he hears him walking up the stairs to his office, Ianto smiles to himself.

"You seem very happy today," Gwen comments as he brings her the coffee, he smiles and shrugs, "anything you want to share?" she asks, he rolls his eyes, wondering if she has any idea.

"No, just woke up on the right side of the bed I guess," he smiles and departs from her workstation, placing Owen's cup of coffee in front of him as he stares at his computer screen blankly.

"Thanks," He mutters absently, still staring at the screen, "I don't see how Tosh does this, all these numbers and stuff, driving me mad," he mutters, rubbing his temples, "maybe she'll do it for me," Ianto raises an eyebrow, Owen laughs slightly, "joking, I was joking," he insists,

"Sure you were Owen, it won't take you long if you stop playing with the rubix cube in your desk drawer," Ianto explains, leaning against said drawer, "don't make me confiscate it," Owen smirks and throws out some off handed comment about guilty pleasures.

"Hey Ianto," Tosh greets as her coffee is brought to her, she smiles up at him from beneath her glasses, "I uh called you last night, you didn't pick up," she states, Ianto smiles,

"I was busy," he explains offhandedly, she smirks and it's almost as if she knows. "Very busy, with stuff for work," not completely untrue, he knows Jack's eyes are on him again, it makes a shiver run up his spine but it's not unpleasant it's something that he can't quite put his finger on. "Was it something important?" he asks, hoping that he hadn't let her down in any way she laughs and shakes her head.

"No, no I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, I figure that you were," she smiles and turns her attention back to her work with another thank you. He heads back to make Jack's coffee, exactly as the elder likes it, slowly climbs the stairs to the Captain's office, the elder doesn't look up as Ianto enters his office, merely smiles into his work. The cup is placed on the coaster in front of him; he catches Ianto's hand as he goes to move away. He stands, slowly backs the younger into the corner of his office, just far enough to be out of view from prying eyes.

"Is everything ok sir?" Ianto asks as Jack pushes himself flush against him, the elder smirks,

"Everything is more than fine, thank you for the coffee," he says, so close that they're almost kissing. Jack kisses him then, hard and passionate, bruising soft lips with his own, his right hand finds the nape of Ianto's neck, the left holds his hip, Ianto grabs Jack's shirt, pulling him closer if possible. They part and rest their heads against each other's foreheads; they hear footsteps on the stairs and stand apart, Jack half sitting half leaning against his desk. Ianto smoothes out his suit, Gwen appears in the office,

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you two were talking, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She asks seeming genuinely concerned, Jack shakes his head in a way that means 'no' and Ianto merely smirks and avoids her gaze.

"What can I help you with Gwen?" Jack asks, sitting down in his chair, Ianto goes to leave, "stop," Jack demands, Ianto turns his gaze to his superior, "wait here," Jack instructs, the younger male rolls his eyes and stands behind his bosses chair. Gwen smiles suspiciously,

"Uh, there's been some rift activity in town Owen and I wondered if you wanted us to go and check it out?" she asked, Jack nodded,

"Sounds good, keep in contact let us know if you need backup," she smiled at both men before turning on her heel and leaving, smiling to herself.

"Think she knows?" Ianto asks as he watches her grab her coat from the couch,

"Does it matter?" Jack asks as he appears behind his companion, Ianto shakes his head, he supposes it doesn't.

"Has anything happened at my apartment?" the younger asks turning to face his superior, the elder shakes his head.

"Absolutely nothing," Jack explains,

"What happens now?" Ianto asks and he's scared, although he's managed to forget about everything for the past few hours thanks to the help of one Jack Harkness he knows that it hasn't gone away. He doesn't want to go home, doesn't even want to leave the hub for a sandwich, but he knows that he can't stay hidden away in here forever.

"I guess I can come back to your apartment with you, if you wanted, just to make sure you're ok," Jack's hand finds Ianto's, squeezes it gently, Ianto squeezes back.

"I think I'd appreciate that," Ianto admits, he's not weak he's not too scared to go home on his own, but he'd like it if Jack were there with him and it's not all about the situation and the reassurance, part of it is something else. There's a part of him that wants Jack to come home with him because he just wants to be with him and he's worried of where all of this might lead.

_**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**_

_Well there we go, I know there wasn't much happening but I'm still pulling out of writers block and I just wanted to focus on Jack and Ianto and their relationship in this chapter really. I'm sorry it took so long to update and hope that you have enjoyed it, thank you, _


	5. Time Turned Fragile

**Last Shadow Puppet**

_A/N- I apologise once again for a late update, I wrote my way out of writers block may put the story that did it up but not sure yet,_

_I just spent the whole day reading the Torchwood book I brought this morning, my eyes hurt but it was worth it, Janto forever... _

_To anyone still watching this space...enjoy...this is all for you,_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter four- Time turned fragile**_

Ianto's strong, Jack can see that just by looking at him, his world's crumbling but you wouldn't know unless he decided to tell you. He's exactly the same, same smile, same posture; Jack watches the younger from his office, he's talking to Owen, all that grace and poise, all that perfection radiating from him, not a hair out of place, no, that just wouldn't be acceptable for Ianto Jones, a perfectionist through and though. Jack feels something inside of him ache and he faces the knowledge that he is falling for Ianto. He wonders if he ever could have prevented it, if he could have pushed him away a bit sooner, Jack smiles because he knows he could never have stopped himself from falling for Ianto.

He swore that he would never fall for a member of Torchwood again but Ianto Jones had thrown that self made promise out of the proverbial window, he was gorgeous, intelligent, and funny, he was relaxed, he let Jack get away with things because he knew that was just how he was. Ianto smiled and made him forget everything that he always tried so hard to, all the things that he wasn't proud of doing in his life.

"Jack?" he glances up to meet soft blue, concerned soft blue and he wonders how long the younger has been stood there for trying to pry his captain out of his daydreaming.

"Ianto," the elder responds, smiling up at him,

"The others have gone home," he explains, Jack stands and makes the space between them virtually nonexistent, Ianto doesn't move away, Jack's hand brushes his own. They get lost in each other's eyes and Ianto thinks he's in over his head, his lifetime is like the blink of an eye to Jack, he pulls away from the other slightly as the thought ghosts across his mind. Jack places a hand in the small of his back, keeping him close,

"You ok?" he asks, sensing the sudden change in the younger mans mood, Ianto nods hesitantly, "What's wrong?" he places a gentle hand to Ianto's face caressing the soft skin he finds there. Ianto thinks he couldn't stop falling for Jack no matter how much he tried and he curses the elder man in his head for it.

"Nothing Jack, absolutely fine," he proves it with a kiss, soft and slow, passionate and romantic and Jack relishes in every minute of it because it's Ianto and its wonderfully perfect just because it's him. He thinks this man might be the best thing that has ever happened to him, they part and Jack allows his forehead to rest gently against Ianto's, after a few heartbeats they move apart and Jack offers the younger male his hand.

"Shall we go?" Ianto smiles and takes the offered appendage; it makes Jack's heart flutter the smile the gesture produces. Ianto separates from the other male to grab his coat which Jack helps him slip into earning him another one of those delectably sweet smiles that he's beginning to love. He quickly grabs his own coat and slips it on before offering Ianto his arm; they walk out of the tourist information door arm in arm which earns them a strange look from a middle aged woman showing her children the bay. Jack merely smiles and rolls his eyes,

It's overcast and cold, dark grey clouds threatening to burst at any second, Ianto moves a little bit closer to Jack. He can feel the eyes on him again, boring into his soul, like something from a folk tale, like a ghost getting a little too close sending shivers tumbling down his spine. Jack notices his sudden frown and finds the younger's hand, gripping it tightly, soft blue eyes look up to meet deep blue and they tell him without any need for words that it's going to be ok. He squeezes the hand back, Jack smiles at him and it's a promise that only Ianto could ever understand.

Something snaps in Ianto then, he's not sure what it is maybe some sort of self restraint that's been keeping him from giving his all to Jack right from the beginning he doesn't care he moves forward and is kissing his captain before his brain can even catch up. Jack's hands find his face, his hair, his fingers slip through it to the nape of his companions, his friends, lovers, neck, it's warm and sends sparks through his fingers and he smiles into Ianto's lips. They put all they have into it, passion and need and the sudden realisation that this is more than either of them ever thought that it would be. They become lost in the sensations of each other, tongues move against each other and Ianto doesn't think he's ever been kissed like this, Jack doesn't think so either and it's then they both realise that they're in too deep.

They separate with the knowledge that this will hurt them both one day, shred their hearts because it can't go anywhere else it will strangle and devour them but when their eyes meet again they know that it's worth it, that it will always be worth it no matter what. Ianto's eyes are full of tears that he struggles to keep there, always on the edge, always perfect, Ianto Jones, so beautiful so full of emotions and humanity, enough to make Jack start to feel them again too, Ianto's got more than enough to share.

It's raining and they don't even notice, they stand alone as the droplets fall from the sky, and for the first time in a century Jack feels his life freeze, freeze in one perfect moment and in that moment he tries desperately to burn the image of Ianto Jones into his mind, every little thing about him committed to memory forever, Jack's forever. Ianto, for Ianto he's faced with his own mortality in the eyes of the immortal man, so he stands closer and decides that he should make the most of the here and now before it fades away.

"It's raining," the Welshman states the obvious and Jack smiles and laughs,

"So it is, lead the way Jones Ianto Jones," he says as he laces his fingers through Ianto's own once again, for now Ianto forgets all about the eyes on him, following his every move, for now all Ianto is aware of is his heart pounding in his chest. He shivers and he doesn't know if it's a result of the cold or the way Jack's thumb is gently rubbing the back of his hand.

They don't speak not even when they slip into the SUV and Ianto starts to drive home, Jack watches the younger as he concentrates and it makes him smile, makes his heart burn to life again. Ianto smiles back at the smile despite himself, he wants to kiss Jack again, savour every moment of it, he wants to give himself entirely to the immortal man even if he's bound to break his heart one day. The younger smiles to himself as he allows his tongue to run across his lips tasting Jack Harkness there, he thinks he's losing his mind and he isn't in the slightest concerned about it.

"Home sweet home," Ianto all but whispers as he slips out of the SUV Jack follows suit, the doors locking once they slam closed.

"It's like forbidden fruit," Jack says with a smirk, Ianto merely leads him inside, they take the elevator up to the floor Ianto's apartment resides on Jack makes some off handed comment about how he's always found elevators stimulating. Ianto tells him he's never taking another elevator ride with the elder man who merely growls in response.

Ianto unlocks the door and steps inside, stepping to one side and allowing Jack in, their chests brush as they pass one another and Ianto licks his lips as he closes the door. The Captain glances round the apartment appreciatively; exactly what he thought it would look like, so perfect in every way, nothing out of place, just like Ianto himself. He turns back to look at Ianto, he's hanging up his coat and as he turns back to look at Jack he undoes his tie, Jack smirks and the younger knows he'd call him a tease if he gave him the chance, so he doesn't, he steps closer and kisses him taking the words straight out of his mouth.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to shut me up," Ianto just smirks, for a brief moment Jack's heart stops as he sees the other male's mortality, it's like a knife cutting through warm butter the sensation that burns through him in that instance. He's scared, Jack Harkness for the first time in a very long time is scared, scared that this thing following Ianto is going to take him away from him.

"Jack what's wrong?" He shakes his head, says it's nothing but he's not sure, he's not sure he's ever felt this way before it's new, it's unfamiliar territory and he's worried because whenever he thinks about losing Ianto his eyes burn like their threatening to fill with tears. Jack's become used to losing people in his time but the thought of losing this man is tearing at his soul and he's not even in as deep as he knows he will be one day.

Ianto Jones will own Jack's heart one day, might even do now, Jack's not sure, but he's terrified, he wants to give the younger everything and he wants eternity with him. Jack's squeezing Ianto's hand so hard the younger hisses softly, he apologises, kisses his hand, turns on his heal and heads to the couch. He thinks that Ianto will be the last person he ever loves, because even now he's imprinted himself so deeply on the immortal man's heart and Jack wonders what will happen to his heart in a few months, years. He closes his eyes, rests his head against the couch and in a few minutes a steaming hot cup of coffee is placed in front of him. The Welshman seems to know just what he needs before even he does.

"Thank you," he says and sips at the coffee, perfect as always, Ianto isn't sure what to say, he's never really been one for talking, for sweeping statements and grand conversations. He's better at silence, at fast witty remarks, at saying it with his eyes. He stares out at the rain and he briefly wonders how this will end, will it be Jack leaving because he knows deep in his heart that one day he will or will it be by his own death, Ianto's never thought so much about his own death. He's not so much afraid of it although he's sure he won't welcome it with open arms but he's afraid of leaving Jack, leaving his Captain and never coming back to him, can he live with himself knowing the pain he will cause the other one day, knowing that one day he'll be the reason Jack stops smiling.

Jack kisses him and he falls into it because he wants to stop this line of thought he's found himself spiralling down, he forgets everything in that kiss, starts to forget his name even. He feels Jack's heartbeat pounding against his own as the Captain slips on top of him pushing him down onto the couch, Ianto wonders if maybe this is all moving too fast, happening at the wrong time, he doesn't care really, he grips onto Jack like he's a lifeline and Ianto's drowning.

The door slams open with a loud bang and Jack points his gun in the direction of the noise to see that nothing is there; he glances down at Ianto with a raised eyebrow, slips from a top of him and moves over to the door. Checking the corridor and seeing nothing, he closes the door, locks it, puts the latch across.

"Nothing, seemingly nothing," Ianto merely shrugs, "you ok?" Jack asks and Ianto can see the concern, he nods softly,

"Yeah, think I'll go for a shower, cool off," Ianto says with a smile and Jack raises an eyebrow suggestively, "alone," he all but pouts and Ianto smiles, "make yourself at home, order some food if you want, money's on the dresser in my room," he pointed to a door down a small corridor as he slipped into the bathroom closing the door. Jack let out the breath he had been holding for the past five minutes and fell onto the couch, he had no idea what Ianto Jones was doing to him but he was definitely coming along for the ride. The shower started up and Jack smirked to himself thankful that he'd asked to have a camera installed in the shower; he knew Ianto would kill him if he found out but it was definitely worth the risk.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ok I know it's a bit short and not much action but I needed to get back into the swing of things and get this updated ASAP I hope it's not too bad, I really love focusing on their emotions and characters it's my favourite part of the writing process so I hope you like the way it turned out and will review and be back for the next chapter, _

_A cookie for you all for waiting so long, _

_xx_


	6. First Mistake

**Last Shadow Puppet**

_A/N- thank you for the reviews, wasn't sure if anyone would still be reading, for those who wanted to know I was reading 'the Twilight Streets' by Gary Russell my favourite Torchwood book so far, _

_Anyway here is chapter five and I hope you enjoy because things are hotting up _

**Rating change- **_this fic is now rated M so watch yourselves if you are fearful _

_(Scampers off) enjoy this is for you..._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter five- first mistake**_

Jack ordered Thai mainly because he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten Thai food, he took a brief tour round Ianto's apartment, finding a few pictures of the younger man's sister and niece and nephew but otherwise the place was frighteningly plain. It made Jack wonder about his companion, he had expected at least one picture of Lisa but there was nothing, maybe it was just too painful for him and Jack partially blamed himself for that pain. He sat on the edge of the young man's bed, lifted a picture of Rhiannon and Ianto, he smiled and ran his thumb over the form of the other male. He was surprised at the affect the young Welshman was having on him, he never would have guessed how quickly he would have fallen for him, or how deeply he would feel towards him, if he was honest, it was a little bit frightening.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Ianto sighed into the water pounding down onto him; easing away the tension in his muscles that he hadn't even realised had built up until just now. He had the thought resting in the back of his head that Jack was going to join him at any second, like those films Rhi had often forced him to watch, slip into the shower behind him and have his way with him. Ianto wondered if that was why he hadn't locked the door, although if Jack thought he was stupid enough not to know that the other had put a camera in his bathroom then he wasn't giving him the credit he deserved. Ianto had found it and covered it up before removing even one item of clothing; Jack Harkness would be so disappointed.

He smiled at the thought of the other male and almost berated himself for it; he was acting like a schoolgirl (and since when had it been men with Ianto Jones,) he sighed stared up into the water. Ianto felt as though he was going insane, he knew when he left the shower he would walk out in nothing more than the towel just to see the look on Jack's face, for the tease. He wondered what his Captain was doing, knowing Jack he had already showed himself to the bedroom, rummaging through his drawers. Ianto wondered when it had become something so solid between the two of them, when had his heart started to lodge in his throat whenever Jack became too close, when had his words started failing him when he saw those eyes.

He wonders if Jack feels the same, does he mean equally as much to the Captain as the Captain means to him. Jack Harkness is a hard man to read, Ianto wonders what he's let himself in for, still he knows that when the elder kisses him he'll forget everything that plagues his mind, when he wraps him tightly in his arms Ianto knows that he'll feel the safest that he ever has. He steps out of the shower smiling all the while, still able to taste Jack on his lips, he wraps a towel around his waist, and his breath catches in his throat, staring into the clouded over mirror, written into the steam it says simply,

'_It was all your fault Ianto..." _He swallows hard, breathes shallowly, his hands shake at his side but he clenches them into fists to stop them. He reaches out to the mirror, his finger all but ghosts the surface before it seems to explode, the glass jutting out and cutting into his hand, he groans and pulls his hand to his chest. He stares at the mirror for a moment; the glass spiked in the direction Ianto's hand had touched, not really broken, just distorted into deadly icicles of glass. Ianto steps back, brow furrowed into confusion and he thinks this is more than just being stalked,

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

"Jack..." he hears his name, hears the strange tone that hangs to Ianto's words and all but shoves the money at the delivery boy before slamming the door in his face, he drops the food onto the table and slips his Webley from the holster heading in the direction of the bathroom. When he slips into the younger male's bathroom the first thing he notices is the mirror, the way it's distorted around one particular point, jutting out dangerously with various morphed spikes, like something from behind it forced it outwards. He glances over at Ianto backed up against the wall looking as though he had just seen a ghost. He sees the blood against the younger's chest, staining patches of the white towel round his waist, he moves closer to him, grips his shoulders.

"Ianto, you ok?" He asks shaking him slightly; the younger seems to come back to his senses, eyes shimmer and he looks into Jack's own, he nods softly, "what happened?" Ianto goes to speak but thinks better of it; he's not sure how to phrase it without having to explain things to Jack that he would rather stayed secret.

"I don't know," he lies and he thinks Jack knows it, "I touched the mirror and..." he gestures with his injured hand; Jack takes it in his own, looking it over, there's a fairly large cut trailing the length of Ianto's index finger and grazing the side of the middle finger, it looks worse than it is, his palm however sustained a large gash, the skin on either side of the wound raised and jagged, the blood trickles out steadily. Jack grabs a towel off of the side and presses it to the wound, stemming the blood flow.

"First aid kit?" He asks, Ianto nods,

"Bedroom, third drawer down in the bedside cabinet," Jack helps the younger to his feet though it's really not necessary, he helps his friend to the bedroom, sits him down on the edge of the bed and tries to ignore the fact that the other male is practically naked and absolutely gorgeous. Jack tries thinking of Margaret Thatcher; he sits in front of his companion and grabs the first aid kit out of the drawer. Ianto seems distant again,

"You sure you're ok, nothing you forgot to mention to me?" Jack asks as he dabs disinfectant onto the wound with a piece of cotton wool, the younger hisses but doesn't flinch away and merely shakes his head at the question posed. Jack wonders what he's trying so desperately to hide, "nasty cut you got here," Jack mutters as he begins to bandage the wound, he places a kiss to the skin around the injury before he covers it with the bandage, Ianto smiles warmly at the gesture, "get the feeling you're keeping something from me," Jack says as he finishes up, looking up at the younger male who throws the guards up immediately.

"Why would I do that?" Jack merely shrugs and sits next to him, "thank you," Ianto all but whispers gesturing towards the bandages. Jack makes some off handed comment of it being part of the job description for a hero, Ianto smirks and their eyes meet in a way that makes sparks fly. They sit and stare at each other for a pregnant moment before all but crashing their lips against each others, searing and bruising and yet all too gentle for words. Jack's left hand is on his thigh, his right grips the hairs at the base of his neck, Ianto's hands find Jack's face, gripping, caressing as their lips and tongues move against each other.

Jack pushes Ianto back onto the bed, ghosts on top of him, moves from his lips to trail kisses across his jaw line and down his neck, Ianto moans softly at the way Jack sucks just above his collarbone. He thinks this might be insane; something is closing in on him, something knows more about him than anything else in the world and all Ianto can think about is how amazing Jack's lips feel against his skin, how the hands ghosting across his still slightly damp flesh feel like silk. He arches into the elder's touch, wraps his arms around him,

"What are you keeping from me Ianto?" he whispers placing a kiss to the tender skin below the young male's ear, he mutters a breathy 'nothing' and Jack pulls away to stare into his friend, lovers, eyes. "I'm not stupid Ianto, if you gave me a little more information maybe I'd be able to help more," the elder says, Ianto just turns his head away, looking over at the window and away from Jack.

"It's complicated," it's all he says and if Jack wouldn't have been sprawled across him he may have legged it, headed for the hills.

"Isn't everything?" he kisses the younger again, desperately trying to pry whatever is haunting the younger male from his lips.

"Leave it Jack," he all but begs against the immortal male's lips, Jack cups Ianto's face with his hand stares into eyes that look as though they could spill tears at any minute and Jack can't understand why Ianto can't see that he's only trying to help. Jack pulls back slightly, stares at Ianto, he sees the pain from the younger's lifetime burning fiercely in his eyes, he wants to take it away but he feels like he may just add more. He slips away from the younger like he'll scald him if he stays near for too long. He stands next to the window, stares out at a world that he feels is draining him, he feels Ianto before anything else, the presence of him standing near is almost overwhelming, he smiles wistfully as the arms slip round his waist.

"Dinner?" Jack asks as if nothing more had conspired between himself and the younger, Ianto smiles as the elder turns to face him, he nods,

"Give me five minutes to get dressed," Jack nods but doesn't move from where he is stood, Ianto just rolls his eyes and pushes him in the direction of the door.

"Out Harkness and don't think you're getting away with putting that camera in the bathroom," Jack smirks his trademark smirk, raises his eyebrows,

"You going to spank me?" He asks smiling at the younger male suggestively; Ianto merely rolls his eyes,

"I said out," Jack smirks as the bedroom door is slammed in his face, he smiles to himself and heads off to sort out the food.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Ianto emerges from the bedroom, he's wearing a relatively tight black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, it's a far cry from the suit and waistcoat Jack loves so much but he thinks Ianto could make anything look good. He sits beside him on the couch, hair still slightly wet; silently he picks up his plate of food, pokes at it for a heartbeat, he glances over at Jack, places his plate in his lap, inhales deeply, heart beating ferociously.

"It said 'It was all your fault Ianto,' in the steam on the mirror," he explains and doesn't meet Jack's eyes when they search his out, he breathes in again, glances quickly at the elder, "when I was seven my mother killed herself, my father never forgave me, blamed me until he died himself I think." He shrugs and pokes at his food again, Jack raises an eyebrow, "she had suffered from post natal depression ever since she had me, I guess it was my fault, in a roundabout way," Jack grips his hand,

"It wasn't your fault," He squeezes the younger's hand a little upon seeing the look that ghosts across pale blue eyes, forgotten in a single blink. "There was nothing you could have done, don't spend another day thinking otherwise," Jack instructs, Ianto gives that small smile that he uses when he's not too sure about something and doesn't know what else to do, it makes Jack's heart burn. The elder places his food down on the table, does the same to Ianto's, he captures the younger's face in his hand, moves it so that their eyes meet, they just look for a few minutes, blue bleeding into blue and something being spoken through the impenetrable silence.

Ianto moves first and Jack wonders if it's out of need, that desperation to feel something with someone, he's never met someone like Ianto before, not in his centuries. Ianto's lips are soft and pliable against his own, Jack couldn't stop his eyes from falling closed if he'd tried, couldn't stop the hand that fixes into slightly damp brown hair, the other that rests against the warm of Ianto's face. Their mouths part and their tongues brush, their nerves burn, every sense, every touch seems heightened. Jack's heart pounds inside his chest threatening to tear itself from the confines of his ribcage; he'd give it to Ianto if he asked.

They part and there's a slight flush to Ianto's cheeks, Jack smiles and kisses the younger's forehead, pulling him tightly against his chest. He knows in that moment, as he holds Ianto against him in the silence of the younger's apartment that he'd do anything for the other, give up his immortality in a heartbeat to live out a natural life with the only person he has ever fully loved...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Awwww... can't stay sweet forever though can it, something's lurking in the distance and it's not just going to put its hands in its pockets and skulk away for any amount of fluff, hope you enjoyed because war is about to break out and is Jack Harkness strong enough to protect the person he loves? _

_Thank you _

_xx_


	7. Glass Skin

**Last Shadow Puppet**

**Rating change- **_this fic is now rated M so watch yourselves if you are fearful _

_A/N- Thank you to all reviewers and everyone who is favouriting, I thank you all, hope that you enjoy the new chapter and that it lives up to expectations, enjoy, _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter six-Glass Skin, **

Ianto thinks he's going insane, his fingertips linger over the space where a picture of he and Rhi had once been, nothing left but an imprint in the faintest covering of dust. He forgets what he went into his room for, his mind full with the knowledge of something missing. Feel's the ghost of freezing hands brush his skin, Jack's eyes meet his across the distance and Ianto steels himself against his worries because he doesn't think they're justified. He regains his seat beside Jack in silence because he's not sure what to say now, after bearing part of his soul and feeling a little stupid for it the words seem to evade him.

The younger's hand throbs beneath the bandages, stings and pulses with a mind of his own, he stares at it as though it might hold some of the answers to the questions that thunder through his mind. He closes his hand, fingers folding in to hide his covered palm further from view, Jack's hand rests upon the closed one belonging to the younger male who offers him a small smile when he briefly glances up at him.

"Why me Jack? Why is this thing after me?" and he's sure now that it's a thing, it's not someone it's not a person that's been following him it's an alien of some description, an alien he knows nothing about, for all he knows it could walk through the wall and slit his throat at any moment and there would be nothing he could do about it. Jack places a kiss to the younger male's temple, rests his head against the other males.

"I don't know," he lies, because he thinks he might know why, might know what it is but he can't bring himself to let the words, the idea, slip out because then it would make it too real and he wanted it to be anything but, he wanted to be wrong, so wrong. He grips Ianto a little tighter as the thoughts dance through his mind, the weight of his Webley is suddenly hauntingly heavy in its holster and part of him wants to grab Ianto and run, hide him away and do anything to keep him safe but he knows that he would never be truly safe unless they put an end to this. He's just worried about what Ianto will have to go through in the meantime. "But it's going to be ok," he brings Ianto's face up, eyes locking, "I promise,"

"You don't have to do this Jack," Jack just kisses him, grips the small curls that rest at the nape of Ianto's neck and tugs gently at the younger's lips with his teeth, Ianto submits almost immediately, forgets everything they were talking about previously and wants to smack Jack for it. There's something burning in the pit of his stomach and he fights against it, grips Jack's wrists and wrestles to push him back, he's scared of this, this thing between him and Jack that he has never felt before with anyone. This desire, this need, Ianto has never needed anyone this much, it truly terrifies him, more so than this thing stalking him does if he's honest.

Jack doesn't let go of him, just grips tighter and kisses a little harder, Ianto stops fighting back, his hand comes to rest against Jack's cheek and he knows that this man will struggle to remember his name one day. A shiver runs through him, freezes his blood, Jack Harkness will live forever and at some point in that forever he will forget Ianto Jones regardless of how much he cares for him now a day will come when he'll forget. Ianto can't comprehend the way his heart strings, breaks, over the knowledge. A tear slips from his left eye, snakes its way down his cheek, Jack doesn't notice, if he had then maybe he would have realised that this would hurt Ianto so much more than he had ever imagined.

The younger loses his fear somewhere in-between the first and the second kiss, loses his inhibitions when Jack grinds their hips together, loses his mind when his back hits the bed and the clothes start to fall to the floor, Jack kisses his neck, biting and licking, the mark darkens almost instantly. They're lost now in a haze of lust any sense of rationality or danger having disappeared the blood in their veins burns, the touches scald and comfort, Ianto's mind blurs, he forgets about his current terrors and his past ghosts. He slips the shirt from Jack's shoulders, runs his hands through the elder's hair, stares into eyes that threaten to burn into his soul, he wants to bolt, run faster than ever before because he knows this is it, he's fallen completely for Jack, he loves him he can feel that in his heart, in the way it hurts just at the sight of him.

Ianto moans against full lips, grip's desperately at Jack's short cropped hair, they miss the sound of the banging on the door as Jack leaves soft kisses over the younger's chest and his hand fiddles with the buttons of the younger's jeans, it submits almost instantly like most things where Jack's concerned. He meets Ianto's eyes, all magical shimmering blue filled with a confusing mix of fear and love, he kisses the end of his nose, rests his forehead against that of the younger's, trails his hand absentmindedly down the warm flesh of Ianto's side, he trembles beneath the touch.

There's a breeze that drifts between them, Ianto stares up at Jack as if he's the answer to everything, a sudden realisation slips its way into his mind. Jack kisses the other male's jaw tenderly, the slight feel of something that will soon be stubble against his lips; he caress's his young lover's face, places a tender kiss to his lips and when Ianto grinds his hips up against Jack's own he loses all sense of self control.

It's just chemical's, that's what Jack's been telling himself for years, trying to make it all hurt less when someone leaves. Tells himself that it's not love, just a series of chemical's creating the sensation inside of his brain, that love doesn't exist, it's not valid, he can't remember the last time that he told someone he loves them. Ianto smirks up at him, bites gently at the elder's jaw and Jack thinks that he's been lying to himself for years; he all but rips the remaining clothes from them, looks down at Ianto appreciatively, Ianto licks his lips, slowly, Jack watches his tongue move across soft plump somewhat bruised lips. He smashes his own lips against them, teases Ianto's tongue with his own, their bodies move against one another, slick with a thin layer of sweat.

Jack grips him tightly they move against each other, Jack still hoping that it's all just chemicals, that it won't destroy him the day Ianto slips through his hands. He kisses the younger's shoulder as he thrusts into him, they get lost in the emotions and the chemicals and Ianto grips tightly to the bed sheets and the fact that it's just Jack, not men just him. He knows he'll never be able to make anyone understand, but then and there it doesn't matter it's just him and Jack and that's enough.

When they're spent and laying atop the sheets, breathing hard and eyes half closed, Jack finds Ianto's hand and laces their fingers together. He kisses the younger's hand and for once Jack is faced with an end in a life that seems endless, Ianto is that end, he can't envision anything after him and it brings a confused look to his face and he closes his eyes tightly in admission that it's not just chemicals.

Rain pounds against the window, the autumn wind howls in between the houses and the sky scraping flats. Ianto pretends that he's sleeping, Jack's just watching him and he wonders what the elder is thinking, wonders what he sees in him, this enigma, having lived for so long, loved so many, what would he have to offer this man? Jack's hand is running through his hair, toying with the small curls that brush against his ears when his hair gets that little bit too long. Jack's said that he doesn't sleep but Ianto thinks he's a liar, because when he looks at him halfway through the night the elder's eyes are moving beneath his lids, there's a forlorn smile on his lips. He wonders what he's dreaming of and as his eyes fall closed and he can evade sleep no longer, he imprints the image of the sleeping Jack into his subconscious.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

When he wakes up he feels cold, there's none of the warmth you find from sleeping in a bed with someone else, none of the security, a feeling of dread washes over him and when he goes to move his hand to find Jack's he discovers that he can't move. He breathes deeply, calms himself, uses every ounce of Torchwood training to keep his mind and composure in check, there's something moving around him he can sense it. Blue eyes flutter away the blur of sleep, he stares into a face that looks deceptively human, a slightly different colouring, a little more blue, eyes shimmer with a strange sort of purple glow, the man smiles at him. Tilts his head to inspect him in the way a curious cat would,

"Hello Ianto Jones," the dark haired being says and smiles, a horrible sort of grin that has Ianto clenching his teeth to stop the shiver from showing. "Hm, not going to give me the silent treatment I hope," the smirk widens and he stands, walks closer to Ianto, he runs a finger down his captive's arm, the touch is cold, burns like ice when you hold it for too long, Ianto hisses in pain.

"Who are you?" He snarls through clenched teeth, the other smiles that horrendous smile and Ianto likens him to a china doll, the flawless complexion, the vacant eyes, the cold touch, it all seems so cold so inhuman.

"Jack will know," he explains as he circles the young Torchwood operative, "Jack knows now, locked away in that twisted mind of his, he didn't tell you, kept it to himself, wonder why, he's so strange that man, bad influence for you." The man mutters more to himself than to Ianto who he hovers inches in front of, surveying him, Ianto wants to fight, clenches his fists and pulls against restraints that he can't see, it's futile and nothing came of it but he feels somewhat better for trying. "Maybe you're bait..." a huge smile spreads across the unchanging face, eyes shimmer, Ianto likens him now to the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and briefly wonders if he's on the other side of the looking glass.

"Shut up," Ianto demands and the man licks his lips, runs his hand down Ianto's arms,

"You're so delicious Ianto Jones," he all but whispers to the young man, moving so close that they could kiss, "so desperate to believe in people after everything they've done, all those horrible things you've seen." Ianto closes his eyes to it all, breaths deeply screams out for Jack in his head, he wants to cry and scream at the top of his lungs, knows that it won't make a difference if he does. The stranger chuckles, Ianto feels something digging into the flesh of his arm, at first its discomfort and then its pain, blinding white pain, he tries to pull away as the man tears a strip of flesh from Ianto's arm, warm and bloody in his hand as he holds the strip up for Ianto to see. He's almost sick at the sight, the stranger chuckled, brings the flesh to his mouth and licks at it, Ianto clenches his jaw at the pain in his arm.

"Um, very delicious Ianto Jones, so full of guilt and sorrow, pain and disappointment, oh you are fantastically broken." He mutters as he devours the slither of flesh in front of his captive, Ianto holds the contents of his stomach down, he can feel the blood running down his arm, warm and thick and he stares defiantly at the creature before him.

"Torchwood will kill you for this," he smiles the Cheshire cat smile once again, licks the blood from his finger tips and seems to ponder this fact for a moment.

"They have to find me first," he ponders a little bit longer, "no doubt Captain Harkness will find me and put me in his little cells or whatever it is you do to things like me, no doubt he'll execute me for taking you. The only thing there is to question is what will be left of you when he does come bounding in on his white steed?" Ianto stays defiant despite the fear welling up inside of him, he doesn't want to die, certainly not now, he wants to be in Jack's arms again, safe and secure, he wants for this to be a dream but no matter how many times he blinks and begs to wake, this world never materialises into the one he wants so deeply for it to be. The man leans closer to Ianto, to his ear, breath cold against his flesh, "you will die because of him, how does that make you feel?"

"You should never have come here," Ianto growls and the man smirks, he likes this one he really does,

"I've been here longer than you have Jones Ianto Jones and I will be here long after," his smirk widens and he settles himself on the floor, crossing his legs and just staring at Ianto. "Do you think you'll die here?" purple tinged eyes burn into him and he just avoids the gaze, all the while screaming for Jack inside, begging for him to wake up to find him and find him soon. He doesn't want to die here and as the blood congeals on his arm he's forced to face the fact that there's nothing he can do about it other than wait for his friends and hope they get here in time. He blinks back the tears that threaten to spill over,

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Jack wakes to silence, his hand searches for Ianto and find's nothing but a cold empty side of the bed where Ianto had slept the night before. He sits bolt upright listens for the sound of the younger in the flat, maybe making breakfast or something, he is met by eerie silence, he searches the flat, finds no sign of Ianto or any evidence of a struggle, everything is how they left it. He grabs the phone and dials his team, demands they get to the hub as soon as possible as he throws his clothes on. He tries to stay focused to hold the panic and the worry in the very pit of his stomach, he has to be strong, he knows he'll never find Ianto if he falls to pieces.

He speeds the entire way to the hub, probably earning him a large number of tickets but thankfully he hasn't killed anyone. He runs past Gwen as she opens the door to the tourist information office, she stares at him wide eyed and concerned as he rummages through papers and then hits the red button beneath the desk, the door to the hub opens and he charges through without even acknowledging her and she knows then that something terrible has happened. She runs after him,

"Where's Ianto?!" she asks as he runs across the hub heading up to his office, he glances at her briefly all hidden emotions, all business,

"I don't know, where's Tosh and Owen? Get them here now, we have surveillance tape to go though, we need to do it now!" Jack demands and Gwen can see the fear lurking behind his eyes; her eyes widen even further the way only Gwen's can.

"Is he alright? What's going on Jack?!" She demands as she walks over to him, he avoids her gaze because he knows she can read too much from it.

"He's in trouble, very big trouble, we have to find him, soon," He explains and she heads to her computer, grabs her phone and starts dialling Tosh,

"Send everything you want me to go through to my computer, Tosh is on her way, I'll phone Andy see if we can pick up anything off the street cameras outside his flat. Move Jack!" He does, bounding up the stairs three at a time, his heart thunders in his chest as he sits down in front of his computer, he loads up the cctv footage from last night, watches as he undresses Ianto, as they kiss and move against each other and closes his eyes as he sends the earlier footage from before that incident to Gwen. He wipes away the stray tears as Tosh enters his office, minimises the footage he was looking at.

"What's going on Jack?" she asks and Owen's two steps behind her,

"Something has taken Ianto, we have to find out what and where he is and as soon as possible, this is our top priority you got that?" Jack stares at them both and they nod without hesitance,

"Send me the footage, I'll check it against rift activity for last night, see if anything correlates," she explains as she heads down to her computer,

"I'll phone round the people in his apartment building, see if they saw anything strange," Owen offers and heads down into the hub with the others, Jack sighs and rubs at his temple, he sends Tosh a segment of the footage from last night as he reviews the last bit, the bit that begins with himself and Ianto falling onto the bed and ends with this morning when he woke up alone. He bites his lip, something took Ianto from right beside him and he didn't even notice, he knows that he let him down and now he won't stop until he's holding the younger in his arms once again, until he knows that he's safe. He will save Ianto Jones, no matter what,

As he stares at the footage unfold he realises that his worst fears were justified and takes a deep breath before summoning the others to the conference room...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Oooh, hope it was ok, everything will be revealed soon, this took a little bit longer than I planned but I hope that it reflects in the quality lol, thank you for reading and let me know what you think, _

_Next time- Jack's losing his mind, Ianto's holding onto his faith in his captain and what is it that's holding Ianto captive? _

_Until then xx _


	8. Redemption

**Last Shadow Puppet**

**Rating change- **_this fic is now rated M so watch yourselves if you are fearful _

_A/N- Thank you to all reviewers and everyone who is favouriting, I thank you all, hope that you enjoy the new chapter and that it lives up to expectations, enjoy, sorry it took so long, it's one of the in-between chapters whereby I know exactly what is happening before and after but the middle bit has me confused of how to get from A to B lol anyway I hope it's ok xx_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter seven- Redemption **

He comes too groggily, feeling like he's been drugged, he still can't move and the metal of what confines him bites into his flesh. He hisses softly as he pushes against it, trying to find some way to break out, there's humming, reverberating against the air around him and it's a song that sits in the back of his mind, so well remembered in there but when he tries to place it the words and tune separate slipping like sand through fingers and his head pounds as he tries to focus.

The air in front of him swirls, feels thick and heavy in his lungs, scrapes and burns his throat, he groans against it, holds back tears he feels too weak to shed and all his thinks is 'Jack' and he can't even keep the image of the man from flickering in his mind. It feels like he's losing it, the image, the sound, the touches, the kisses, he see's blue and he feels himself sinking into it. There are hands on him, so cold against the heat of his flesh that he thinks they've burnt in the first instance.

The hands slip away, the body moves, curious, it rips at his side, bites into the soft flesh there and if the air wasn't gagging him he couldn't have stopped the scream if he'd tried. There's a chuckle a lick of lips, a crack of a neck, of several bones and he knows the man's stood in front of him again, the air seems to thin, retract from his throat and he gasps at the sensation of it.

"How long can you hold out Ianto Jones?" He tugs at the metal once again; fights even though he knows it's futile because Ianto's never been one to just give up and accept his fate, however bleak it may look.

"What are you?" His voice is hoarse, gravelly and deep in that way that Jack loves, his throat aches and he feels consciousness start to slip away as if it were something tangible, something solid he could hold in his hands. He grips it tightly, holds on, determined, begging, the thing strokes his cheek, kisses the flesh, its nails like glass, slices the skin, it licks the blood away and Ianto grits his teeth.

"How long will it take for you to bleed to death?" he smiles against the young males flesh, Ianto just stares defiantly, he thinks he might die here, wherever here is, with this thing lapping at his blood, devouring him. He blocks the thought because he doesn't think it will do him any good, he hears the gentle, drip, drip of blood, feels the nails slip out of his skin and he stares at the creature with such hate it burns, he begs for Jack in his mind. Reaches for the blue just out of his grasp and then he just screams because he's running out of time and silence has done nothing for him thus far.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

They gather round the table, Owen hands out the take out coffee and he does so in a sort of silent shame, he doesn't like the way it feels and he slumps into his chair with the calm look of indifference burning fiercely on his skin. Deep down he's scared, he's never seen the look that canvases Jack's face before but he knows that it's not good. They might think he doesn't care, that he doesn't like Ianto, but they're wrong, it's so much more complicated than that and he cares about everyone of them more than he'd wish to admit. Tosh bites at her perfectly manicured nails, her eyes are redder than normal but no one mentions it, it's private.

Jack presses a button and the screen behind him flickers to life, he chucks files at them and slams his hands on the table, the sound echoes in the otherwise silent room. They flip the files open in synchronisation, skim the pages that lie within, some discoloured and ripped, falling apart, others typed and pristine. Jack turns to the screen behind him,

"Three O'clock, Ianto was taken at three O'clock," he plays the footage, the way the creature seems to materialise, smirks at the camera as if it knew it was there, it tilts it's head like a curious pet and smiles a sickening smile before saluting briefly and they all know it's aimed at Jack. He grimaces at the images, at how it envelops the younger in its arms, toys with the workings of his mind mentally. He would never know what had happened; the creature had been in his head for months, watching, waiting,

"What the hell is that thing?" Tosh asks, slight wonder tinged with horror seeping into her words, Jack sighs and slumps into a chair,

"They called it a shadow puppet; they were used extensively in both world war one and two and the time in between. They came through the rift shortly before World war one, became know to high up officers in the military as the perfect torture machine, they like to know their victim, slip into their lives and torment them mentally before eventually physically. They worked well in a war situation, but out of it, it doesn't work, they live to torture others, they feed on the pain they make their victims feel, Torchwood took care of them sometime after, killed them all, so we had thought but obviously they missed one. Not surprising really they can blend in quite well, the second generation especially."

"Second generation they were here a while then?" Gwen asks, eyebrow rose, "for something so dangerous and horrific, we've killed better things than that Jack," he can't deny it; he merely leans his elbows on the desks and tells the truth.

"They were useful to us at that time," it's nothing more than a fact, not something he's ashamed of or proud of it just is and was and they have to accept it. "A means to an ends,"

"You used them?" Tosh asks, he nods,

"They used us," she tears her gaze away, he sighs and stares at his team as they glance over the files, "We need to find out where Ianto is, and we need to do it now, this thing will kill him," Jack explains and he seems all business but the horror lurks in his words, the fear tinges the edges, they know how much this is affecting their boss and it makes them all the more determined. "They like the dark, the cold, the secluded, damp,"

"Cardiff in a nutshell," Owen says as he stands, "lets move people, Gwen, Tosh have you found anything on the cctv footage from last night," Gwen shakes her head to indicate that she had not, Tosh just falls silent, then jumps up and runs out of the room, running all the way to her computer, the others follow somewhat uncertainly. She glances up at them as they advance,

"First of all it didn't strike me as out of the ordinary, but now, now everything about it seems strange," she explains more to herself than to anyone else. She taps at the computer keyboard hectically, turns the monitor around so the others can see and pauses it before enlarging something in the background; she quickly fixes the quality of the image Jack stares at it blankly but she can see the urgency burning behind the wall. The almost purple eyes stare back at him defying the grainy black and white of the footage, then there's the body he's holding up, the hood of the dark hoody pulled up over his head but Jack knows that it's Ianto, they all know its Ianto.

"What does this thing want Jack?" Gwen asks, all but desperate to know, he just regards her with silence, slips his hands into his trouser pockets, he thinks he gets away with it until he's halfway up the stairs to his office and Owen stops him.

"It's you isn't it Jack? What did you do?" He turns to look at him, just stares at Owen and wonders why they can't understand that he's lived a long time, seen so much, he's been angry, scared, lonely... so lonely... he's done things that he's not proud of but things that had to be done and he couldn't apologize for it if he tried.

"Someone has to make the difficult decisions Owen, it's time you learnt that," he turns to leave but the medic's not letting up,

"What if it kills him? Then what Jack, still going to defend yourself or will you feel guilty, a little slither of humanity buried somewhere inside of you?"

"You're out of line!" Jack all but snarls stepping forward and towering over the younger male,

"Can you two stop this now please we have more important things to do?" Tosh yells from her workstation, glasses propped on the bottom of her nose as she stares at them over the top of the rims, "we don't have much time," she reminds them, the two males glance once more at each other before they turn and go about their separate works.

Jack sits down at his desk, sighs heavily and runs his hand over his face, he's worried, he's seen what these creatures can do and it sickens him to think that it's doing it to Ianto as he sits there. For the first time in a very long time he feels useless, and despite what Owen may think he does feel guilty because he loves Ianto so much and he's put him in so much danger. He can't bear the way his heart clenches at the thought of losing the younger.

The sound of the grating on the stairs clattering beneath feet reaches him in his haze, the door swings open and Gwen stands in the doorway, she's breathing heavily and points to where Tosh and Owen are working.

"We've got a lead, heading out, you coming?" He nods and tries to keep his cool as he grabs his coat, hand shaking all the while though he hopes that she doesn't notice, when he sees the smile that she's offering he knows that she did. He rolls his eyes and heads down into the hub, back into boss mode he starts organising the others. They walk out with Toshiko briefing him over her latest findings, he barely hears her over the very urgency of the situation crashing in his ears.

_**XxxxXxxxX **_

Ianto groans softly, he bites his lip in an attempt to keep himself from slipping into the darkness that has been threatening him for what feels like forever. He can taste the copper of blood on his tongue and he wonders briefly if Owen can save him, if by chance they find him in time can the medic patch him up, fix whatever this horrible creature has done to him. He's not sure how much blood he's lost and he's reached the point where the pain has started to stop feeling so bad, he knows that's not a good sign. Tears well up in his eyes making them bluer than ever before, he refuses to let them fall.

"You're not looking too good Ianto Jones," the creature is moving around him once again, surveying him from all angles, he laps at some blood that is staining the younger's hip. Ianto just feels sickened by the gesture, the other chuckles and sits on the floor staring up at the other male. "I'm finding this incredibly fun Ianto Jones, I don't think I ever want to let you go," he smirks and Ianto can here the soft splash of a hand crashing into a substance denser than water, it makes his stomach turn but you would never notice it on his face.

He's slipping back into the darkness, the creature chuckles and is beside him in an instance, he can feel it grin against his face, it hits out at a point on his arm, the bones move with the force, snap when they can bend with the movement no further, he screams, screams into the darkness as the creature chuckles and retreats to its hiding place. Skulking somewhere in the dark, Ianto's scream echo's around him, he struggles against the pain, clenches his teeth and slowly his consciousness slips away.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ooh, tough chapter to write, hope its ok and that you all enjoyed, next chapter is where everything kicks off and will Jack get there in time to save the one he loves..._


	9. It's beginning to get to me

**Last Shadow Puppet**

**Rating change- **Fic is now rated an M

A/N- thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited and everyone who has read and enjoyed, hope this chapter lives up to expectations... I did struggle with this somewhat so sorry for the late update,

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter eight- It's beginning to get to me, **_

He can feel the eyes in the back of his head, boring into his skull, searching, prying, he doesn't need to but he glances in the rear-view mirror catches Owen's eyes, see's the slight uncertainty burning in the hazel depths. He feels the need to challenge him, ask why he's judging him, why he's blaming him, he bites his tongue, the doctor returns his gaze to the medical kit in his lap, ensuring that he has everything and more importantly to give his hands something to do, to ease his mind.

Tosh taps away at the keyboard in her lap, her fingers shake a little, the only sign of worry visible, her minds elsewhere but she's focused at the same time, business side of her burning through, the calculating less emotional side that she uses to reign in her concern, hiding it in the very pit of her stomach. She passes a sidelong glance at Jack, the look in her eyes is undecipherable, the captain briefly wonders what it is she's thinking, is she as calloused towards him as Owen or does she pity him, does she see something more, sense the pain slipping from him in thick waves.

Gwen bites at her lip, a nervous habit she thinks the team never notice, she stares out of the window, and Jack merely steels himself against all of the silence, all of the questions in their minds, all of the doubts that they hold over him. He knows them well, he feels the very same doubts over himself most of the time, he's lived for so long, he's been so many different people, what makes this version of himself any more real than the last? He locks the thoughts away, thinks them more of a hindrance than a help, all he cares about now is getting Ianto back, whatever the cost.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

Ianto groans and tries to lift his head, the very weight of it seems impossible, his vision blurs and then focuses, his hearing fades in and out, his senses fail him and he feels impossibly cold. He's scared, shivering which he's hoping is more a result of the cold than the fear that trickles through his veins. There's someone at his side, that creature with its haunting violet eyes, he can feel the smile on those blue tinged lips.

"You know Ianto Jones, you've impressed me," those nails on his flesh, he can barely feel them but he knows that they're scratching, digging into his skin, he doesn't think it matters now, he can feel his time ticking down, like sand through an hourglass. He grips, holds on, in the end it just disappears through the cracks in his fingers and he hopes they're coming for him but he knows they'll be too late. "You've lasted a lot longer than I would have thought," that smirk again, he's glad he can't see it. He'd say something derogatory if the words didn't die in his mouth.

He fights against the dark once again, swears he feels something there, waiting, he struggles against the restraints and knows the slick that makes it easier to move within them is a result of his own blood. He cringes and continues to try to free his hands, the energy slips from him quickly, weakness seeps across his limbs, he wants to scream but his throat is hoarse, it's futile and he knows it but all he can do to keep himself from going insane in these final few minutes is to thrash against the bonds that hold him. To fight even when all hope is gone, the creature chuckles, his feet splash in the blood coating the floor, it makes Ianto's stomach turn and the hand on his shoulder causes him to fall still.

"Don't use up all of that energy now, you don't have much left," he licks his cheek and Ianto clenches his teeth harshly, "your despair tastes so wonderful, do you think this is how Lisa felt, staring at the cybermen clunking towards her? Do you think it's how she felt when your beloved Captain pointed a gun at her head, when your 'friends' pumped bullets into her... what about your mother... what about all those people you've failed Ianto." The tears stream from his eyes despite how hard he felt he fought against them, he's tired, he's so tired, he keeps his eyes open through sheer will.

The creature smirks and laps at his neck, it grips at his shoulder and he hears the bones crunch beneath its grip, his voice is lost to the darkness and his body aches so much he can only just feel it. He prays for Jack, prays to a God he's never really been sure he's believed in, prays that he spares him this once, saves him. He thinks of Rhiannon, wonders what his colleagues will tell her, will she miss him, will Jack miss him, Gwen, Tosh and Owen, will they care, or will they just carry on.

He hisses at the feel of the cold hand in the small of his back, the creature lapping at the sweat covered blood soaked skin. He wants to get away, to inch his body as far into the darkness as possible to try and get away from the touch but he knows he can't escape this thing there, this creature comes from the darkness, feels at home there, Ianto fights to keep his eyes open, to keep his consciousness, he loses the battle the creature chuckles once again and Ianto hopes and prays that it's not the last thing he'll ever hear.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

They don't speak as they move in unison, guns drawn and held low as they run towards the run down warehouse, keeping as low as they could. Jack and Owen take the back, Gwen and Tosh the front, Jack covers Owen as the younger male breaks open the door, slipping into the darkness, Jack follows soon after, closing the door silently behind him. They navigate their way through the darkness more through trial and error than an ingrained knowledge of the blueprints.

They find nothing in their search, an empty warehouse that seems to have been empty for years, they're beginning to lose hope, Jack bites his lip to suppress the feeling of utter uselessness, he's just about to lash out at the wall when Owen breaks into a run, gun dropped as he falls to his knees and skids across the floor, Jack watches the gun clatter to the floor, watching it bounce briefly before falling lifelessly onto its side. When he glances up again Owen's crouched over a figure lying on the cold of the floor, his heart stops as he watches the medic all but rip supplies out of his back pack, he's screaming at him, he knows he is but he can't get himself to move, despite the urgency burning in his mind, his body just won't respond.

He's not sure when but at some point it registers in Owen's mind that he isn't kneeling in a puddle next to his unconscious friend, for starters the liquid seeping through his jeans, coating his hands, is far denser than water, it doesn't run away from his skin as he lifts his hands, it stays covering his palms. He comes to realise quite quickly that he's kneeling in a pool of Ianto's blood and that it's a lot of blood. He breathes and starts barking orders at Jack who merely stands with a horrified look on his face, Owen moves quickly, he checks the younger's pulse and upon finding one, albeit incredibly weak he injects him with something akin to a cocktail of drugs to stabalise him,

"Jack move it!" Owen demands as he quickly patches up the wounds he can see, "come on he's lost a lot of blood we've got to move now!" he wraps him in an aluminium blanket, checks the response of his pupils, Jack's at his side now and he doesn't acknowledge the way the elders hands are shaking.

"Is he going to be ok?" The doctor seems lost uncertain, "Owen," hazel eyes glance up at him, "is he going to be ok?" he repeats, trying his best not to break himself, he clenches his teeth and stares at Owen and only Owen because it's too hard to look anywhere else. His blood freezes in his veins and he can hear Gwen and Tosh run into the room, stopping when they reach the door, "did you find it?" Jack demands, Gwen shakes her head,

"He must have been long gone, he knew we were coming," Tosh explains,

"He needs blood Jack, he's got a pulse but it's weak, he might just make it back to the hub but we have to hurry," Owen explains and the urgency in his voice makes everyone spring into action, Jack helps him lift Ianto, Tosh grabs Owen's supplies and Gwen runs to the SUV, she's in and ready to go by the time they get there, in gear and everything, Tosh jumps into the front, Owen and Jack manoeuvring themselves into the back with Ianto lying across them. Jack grabs his hand, squeezing gently, willing him to be ok.

They make it back to the hub quicker than ever before, Tosh having hacked into all the traffic notifications on the way and telling everyone in no uncertain terms to get the fuck out of their way. They're down in the medical bay even faster, Owen moving quicker than he's had to in years,

"What do you need us to do?" Gwen asks as the three of them stand round whilst Owen rushes around, he stops for a minute and looks at them with a half smile.

"Anyone fancy donating blood?" Jack steps forward before anyone's really had a chance to think about it, rolling up his sleeve and sitting down in the seat Owen sets out for him.

"Take as much as you need," he says with a smile, unconsciously entwining his fingers with Ianto's where he's lying on the table, if anyone notices they don't comment. Silence falls over them all as Owen gets to work...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I'm ending it there, sorry it's short, but I felt it was time I updated even though I struggled with this chapter, worse case of writers block ever, next chapter will be better I promise! Thank you all for your support and I hope this chapter doesn't put you off too much, _


End file.
